Dormitory 64
by UlquiorraRoxx
Summary: Unexpectedly, the door swung open and Ulquiorra fell atop something warm, firm, and above all, wet. GrimmUlqui. Rated M just in case!


**(A/N):** _Okay, I know, I know_. Why the f**k am I writing a new fic if I still need to finish up with THJIBTHOH and Temptation?! **I KNOW I AM SORRY, OKAY! **This idea just wouldn't screw out of my head and I felt like I just had to write it. I didn't really edit this one, so it's not my best work but...bleh T_T *shrugs* I might edit it later…

**Warnings:** Ulquiorra OOC-ness!

**Rated: **Rated T for now though, may turn to M for sure in the later chapters ;)

* * *

**Dormitory #64**

**Chapter 1:**

Grimmjow lay there, sprawled out on the bed, lips partially parted, sweat trickling down his head, with a relaxed face, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers that obviously revealed a bump in the lower regions of his waist below. 

The blue haired man growled in annoyance when the familiar beeping of his alarm clock awoke him from his slumber, totally interfering with his "dream". Propping himself up on his elbows, he yawned wildly. Great; another boring, long day was to begin. No surprise.

Meanwhile...

A very bored certain raven haired man sat on a blue chair, in none other than Aizen's office. Emerald eyes drifted towards the watch that clung loosely on his thin wrist. Ten minutes. What was the damn hold up? Ulquiorra hated when trash -as in people- ignored or kept him waiting for such a period of time. Characteristically, he remained patient, absorbed by all of the offices many trophies and awards placed on literally every inch of the shelves and walls.  
A tall figure paced into the silenced room and pulled a chair out to sit down on. A warm smile tugged at his lips.  
"Congratulations, Mr. Schiffer. You have been accepted. You are a very intelligent man and I plan on seeing you excel rapidly, by the results I've seen, you are well...a genius" the brown haired man complimented.

"Yes, thank you" Ulquiorra mentally rolled his eyes, why didn't that man just give him his schedule and dorm key already? Ulquiorra was in no mood for his precious time to be wasted by this...man.

"Well, my name is Aizen. It is nice to meet you" the man held out his hand.  
Ulquiorra shook it lightly and shifted in his seat.

"Very well. I'm assuming you want your schedule and dorm key at the moment, am I right?" It was as if this so called Aizen read the raven-haired man's mind.

"Yes, that would be correct" he responded as he stood up as the other male did.

"Here you go. Do not lose these" Aizen held out a large yellow envelope.

"Everything you need to know is in there. Your keys are in there too by the way".

"I see. Thank you" Ulquiorra replied.

With a nod of Aizen's head, Ulquiorra walked out of the room. Opening the envelope while pacing quickly, he entered his hand inside of the yellow envelope and felt something cold, hard, and bumpy. It was no doubt, the keys Aizen had mentioned about earlier. He slid them out and read the cover: "#64". So 64 was the number of the dormitory he was to stay in? Hm. Interesting...

-

Grimmjow stepped out of the foggy heated bathroom with a sigh. His cerulean eyes instantly noticed the knob of his front door being twisted. It just kept on turning and twisting. Grimmjow, irritated, unlocked the door, and swung it open, only to lay eyes on a short ebony haired man.

-

I impatiently twisted and turned the knob as I shoved the key in its lock. It wasn't opening. _What?_ I continued, but to no avail. Had the brown eyed man accidentally give him the wrong key? Ulquiorra sighed. This wasn't working at all. Frustratingly, the emerald eyed freshman put more pressure into the knob, his slender body flush against the door.  
Unexpectedly, the door swung open and Ulquiorra fell atop something warm, firm, and above all, _wet_. His pale dainty hands were pressed against the unknown place and his head slowly lifted up to see a scowling but handsome face. A blush took over his features and his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. He immediately pulled himself off the taller man.

"The hell are you trying to open my door?" The blue haired man leaned against the door frame.  
Ulquiorra's blush intensified as he studied the cerulean eyed man. Said person, was wearing nothing but a knee-length towel. Leaving the rest of his glowing body (courtesy of the hallways lights) that was indeed very masculine and attractive. He noticed that a towel was also placed around his neck. This man, who was he, and why was he here?  
"I believe this is my dormitory" Ulquiorra turned his head to the side with eyes drifted towards Grimmjow's feet.

"S' that so? Cos last time I checked, this was my fucking dorm" Grimmjow said with a smug smirk.

"Mr. Aizen told me that I was to stay in dorm #64. And so...here I am. I hadn't known that I would be rooming with anyone else" Ulquiorra retorted.

"Tch" Grimmjow scowled at the shorter male.

The said short male wore a black tee, and baggy jeans that hung low from his slim waist. What bothered him most were those large emerald eyes, the way his perfectly layered ebony locks gave off a magnificent scent, the pale flawless neck, the fragile petite frame. Adorably cute and attractive the boy was.  
His grin widened.  
"Well don't just stand there like a dumbass. Aren't ya comin' in?"

"Ah, yes?"

Grimmjow ran his fingers through wet blue locks that clung to his head while he chuckled.  
Ulquiorra blushed faintly once again and entered the room. He absolutely hated being teased.  
Seeing that the handsome man was tugging at the material of his waist, he quickly turned the opposite direction, as much as he wanted to turn back around and nosebleed over that probably gorgeous body, he knew it would be a down right wrong and obscene action of him. Damn, why did his roommate have to be so...hot?

"I'm done changing ya' know" another chuckle.

Ulquiorra sighed in relief and turned around, but only to find a naked -sexy- Grimmjow. A sharp gasp escaped his black and white lips with a widening of his eyes. He cupped his mouth with one hand and screwed his emerald eyes shut by the image that just burned inside of his head.

"HAHAHA!" The blue haired male barked loudly. After a few seconds of recovering from his amusement, he spoke once again,  
"S' your name, kid?" Grimmjow laughed yet again, hysterically, and still nude.

"U-ll-g-orra" the embarrassed man muffled through his hands that still covered his black and white lips, eyes still screwed tight, blush vibrant as could be.

The vision beneath his lids began to darken, and he knew that the other man was hovering centimeters away from his slightly shivering form.

"Why are you doing that?" Grimmjow's voice grumbled.

Ulquiorra did not move from the position he was in. No way he was going to show any sign of weakness to this stranger.

"Oi! I asked you a fuckin' question" the taller man raised his voice.  
Emerald eyes partially opened, half lidded they were, only focused on Grimmjow's chest. The pale hands that cupped his face fell to his sides. The blush faint now.

"...Excuse me, I need to get through" Ulquiorra replied, ignoring the others question.

A wet hand firmly gripped on to Ulquiorra's small shoulder. The student tilted his head up, emerald meeting cerulean and cerulean meeting emerald.

"Remove your hand off of me this instant" Ulquiorra spat nonchalantly.

"My names Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaque" A wide grin.

"Yes, fascinating, now if you will excuse me".

"Che'" the tall man walked over to the bathroom once again.

Ulquiorra looked around, it was a decent room. Not too clean, not too messy. He saw that there were two separate beds on each side.

"The one on the left is yours" Grimmjow grumbled, a tooth brush idly hanging from his mouth.

"Yes, thank you" the pale freshman nodded and sat at the edge of the bed.  
Grimmjow soon came out of the restroom, slamming the door shut a bit too roughly.

The raven haired boy sighed.

"Must you slam the door so...brusquely?" Ulquiorra stared at the now fully clothed Grimmjow at the corner of his eye.

Grimmjow smirked in response and paced over to Ulquiorra's direction. Slamming his bottom onto Schiffer's bed, he viewed as Ulquiorra's lips turned into a small frown.

"Is there a reason why you should be sitting on _my_ bed, Jeagerjaque?" Ulquiorra spoke idly.

"Aww. But I thought we were buddies?" Grimmjow grinned.

"Hmm?"

Suddenly, Grimmjow's hand slammed down on the man's left shoulder yet again. He leaned in close to the other male, his mouth centimeters away from the boy's ear.

"We **ARE** buddies, right?" The grip he held on the freshman college student's shoulder intensified, causing a sensation of fear to churn at the pit of Ulquiorra's stomach. Body squirming slightly at the blue haired man's approximation to his fragile being, he began to speak, but was interrupted as soon as he parted his lips.

"Good..." The masculine man rose up, hand still on Ulquiorra's shoulder for support.

"Nghh".

"Don't fuckin' exaggerate! Its not like a put all my weight on ya" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Yes you did...I feel that I might get a bruise" Ulquiorra rubbed at the spot on his shoulder innocently.

"Well if you weren't so god damn skinny! What are you? Like anorexic?!"

"No. Now stop yelling. I'm getting a migraine"

"Just let me see your damn shoulder"

"Why? It is not any of your concern for my well being"

"Shut up" the man approached the smaller male.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I said shut up" Grimmjow towered over the pale boy.

Grimmjow tugged at the material of Ulquiorra's shirt.

"What? Stop it! What are you-"

"Whoa. Guess I did bruise ya" Grimmjow fixed his cerulean eyes on Ulquiorra's bare milky white shoulder.

Ulquiorra scowled at the blue haired man, and without any doubts, he swung his thin hand across the other's face with a loud smack. Grimmjow's face was now sideways, and oddly to Ulquiorra, the man was still grinning. The cerulean eyed male raised his hand to the place where the pale man had slapped him.

"Mmh, feisty" He said in a low, husky voice.

Ulquiorra had just felt like that he now got bitch slapped across the face. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he regretted coming to this damn college.

**Aha, so how you like? 8D Reviews are much appreciated and desired xD**

**I will continue this by the way, but not any time soon. I gotta finish up with some other fics first.**

**Bye for now **


End file.
